1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus which is configured to guide a mobile subject, a navigation server which is configured to support the guidance of the mobile subject performed by the navigation apparatus on the basis of communication with the navigation apparatus, and a navigation system comprised of the navigation apparatus and the navigation server.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art which displays information for specifying an area where the traffic may be obstructed by weather conditions or the like on a navigation apparatus, and re-searches a route on a condition that a preliminarily searched route is contained in the specified area (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-156236, paragraphs 0040, 0041, 0056 and 0059, FIG. 3 and FIG. 5).
However, in the case where a traffic regulation is not conducted in the specified area and therefore it is not necessary to detour along the re-searched route, as a result, the detour may make a vehicle travel a longer distance than necessary.